1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In an imaging apparatus such as a still camera or a video camera, chromatic difference of magnification occurs due to an optical system such as a lens. The chromatic difference of magnification occurs because the refractive index of a lens differs depending on the wavelength of visible light and thus the focal length is different, resulting in a difference in image size.
If a picture of a white point light source is taken with a lens where the chromatic difference of magnification occurs, the peripheral part of an image plane is colored like a rainbow, and the light source appears like extending in the radiation direction. Further, in the case of a general subject also, color shift occurs significantly particularly at the edge of an image. Thus, a technique of detecting color shift due to the chromatic difference of magnification and correcting an image is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-20275, for example.